paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takota and the T.I.C's Call To Arms
'T.I.C gains new Allies and Enemies' 'This was written and is owned by Takota95' 'T.P.K. Tanner and Blackstar were created and are owned by Charlie Tanner.' Summary. This is my second story, I kind of rushed into this one so Enjoy! Characters Takota Smoky Tanner Christina Freezer Rocky Marshal Chase Ryder R.O.P.E agents Glenn Duke The Gathering Storm Shortly after Takota, Chase, Smoky and Rocky Save the Republic of The North Smoky Joins the T.I.C, then shortly after Tanner gains membership as well. Through this an alliance is then Formed between the T.I.C and Blackstar, upon this happening Balckstars enemy The Peace Keepers find out about the alliance. In retaliation they look to strike against Blackstars new ally and to cause fear and pain to the T.I.C, and they do this by attacking one of T.I.C's most important bases in Trussia, "RedRhine Institute" they cause massive damage, but they suffered major losses to their forces in the process. Plan of Attack The Peace Keepers in order to send a clear message to T.I.C, decide to plan and carry out an attack on Forte City, which is a small fortified island city in Trussias eastern states. The Peace Keepers Plan is to attack the city which is home to one of T.I.C's most important and secret bases, they head in at the cover of night, and the battle begins. The Peace Keepers head in with several thousand of their agents and cause heavy damage and losses to T.I.C, but T.I.C as well as the "Grand Elite" fight back in one of the most heated and worst battles in Trussian since the beginning of "The Long Lasting Peace". In the end T.I.C wins the battle, but The Peace Keepers made their point, they will not stop, they will not rest, until T.I.C and Blackstar have been defeated and they take control of the world. "The fire from the battle between T.I.C and The Peace Keepers, seen from Forte Cities Citadel." "The Battle of T.I.C and the Peace Keepers." The Call To Arms Once Takota comes back From Adventure Bay to T-City for some R&R he is swormed by his Generals and T.I.C Command and briefed on the attack and upon the ancient laws and of T.I.C and the Trussain United Union, Justice must be served. Takota and the T.I.C head to the Citadel for an emergency session and meeting of the Congress, Senate, Police, War, and defense Counsels for an immediate response to "The Peace Keepers". As T.I.C and Blackstar forged a new alliance, all for the purpose of keeping the peace in the world, The Peace Keepers found this te be a threat. This So called threat which lead to unprovoked attack, yesterday! February 4th, 2015, at the Trussain city of Forte would lead to one of The Peace Keepers greatest defeats. . The Citadel T-City Trussia The Trussain Senate and Counsel is session Takotas Speech Inspired and based FDR"s WWII speech " As Takota enters the Senate Chamber, Tanner is brought before Takota and he informs him of who attacked and what they want. Jo "Takotas little Brother": Members of the Counsels, Senate, and T.I.C, I present to you the President of the Trussain United Union Takota: Members of the Senate, Counsel, and T.I.C Represeatives. Yesterday! February 4, 2015, a day which will live in infany, The Trussain United Union was suddenly and deliberately attacked by ground and naval forces by the organization of "The Peace Keepers". Truassia is at peace, we are at peace, and yet these cowards threaten us during our great age of Peace and progress. They attacked us because of Alliance, our alliance with Blackstar, they attacked us to send a message that they think they can drive us back, that they can defeat us, and that we are cowards. We are not cowards, they shall not drive us back, and we shall rise from this To Complete and absolute victory! T.I.C and Blackstar, established their an alliance, for a greater attempt for peace, and yet these cowards to see this and decide to commit an unprovoked and deadly attack yesterday February 4, 2015. I regret to inform you that yesterday, the attack from The Peace Keepers has crippled and caused major damage to T.I.C and The Armed forces. During the 18 minute battle and attack, 75.000 casualties from T.I.C have been reported, the casualties from the Peace Keepers is unknown. But what is known From this is that we shall rise, we shall fight! we shall fight! we shall fight! I am Calling that "A Call To Arms" be declared against The Peace Keepers, so that never again shall such a treachery happen, and that they have not only provoked the justice from a nation, but from an Empire that has stood the test of time! We shall have complete and absolute victory! After Takota Finishes speaking, The members of the Senate and Counsels all stand and cheer and then overwhelmingly vote for The Call the Arms. Since T.I.C was the target, they shall lead the fight and the captures of The Peace Keepers for trial and judgement for their crimes Afterwards, Tanner contacts agents at Blackstar and fills them in on the attack and that Trussaia and T.I.C's completely have their backs ,which strengthens their alliance. Planning mobalization ''' Afterwards Takota and Tanner head back to Adventure Bay to meet up with Smoky and Blackstar for the set up of a plan. A few hours Takota and Tanner fly to Adventure bay, land in the woulds and hide the gun ship. Tanner: Takota, I have to get back to Blackstar and inform them of what is happening, this could be the start of something big. Takota: I understand, I need to get to the Lookout a get Smoky, since he is a T.I.C member he may be targeted. Tanner: Very well, I will meet you in the woods behind the Lookout. Takota: See you then. '''Afterwards the both split and head to their objectives. About this time it is around 10 o'clock and the air is warm, Takota is walking towards the Lookout, as he was going down the street something did not feel right. He heard a noise in an ally way and then he heard crying, he recognized it as Smoky' crying. Takota charge down the dark ally but tripped, when he got up Takota, saw marshall. He was bruised and unconscious. He advanced down further and hid behind some trashcans, peering out from then he noticed five Rottweiler's. They were bulling Rocky and Smoky, two of them had Smoky pinned against the wall, the other three had Rocky hanging over an open mall hole, with a rushing current of sewer water Smoky: "Smoky's Crying" Stop it , stop it please don't hurt my brother please! Rottweiler 1: Silence runt, so you and your brother are members of the PAW Patrol? Smoky: Yaw, why "Smoky is sobbing" Rottweiler: Silence RUNT! that's all I needed to hear. Smoky: Why. Rottweiler 1: So Rocky I heard you don't like getting wet. Rocky: Yes Please don't Drop me, Please, Don't hurt my Little brother. Rottweiler 2: Sorry but that is the opposite of what we are going to do, you saw what what we did to your Dalmatian friend. Rottweiler 1: Yaw he's gotta be dead by now! A the Rottweilers start laughing Smoky: "Smoky's crying" what are you going to do to us Rottweiler 1: Well we hate you and the Paw Patrol, so after we drop your bother in the sewer your going to be out slave! Smoky: Please no, don't drop my brother, don't make me a slave! " Smoky is still crying". Rocky: Please don't drop me! don't make my brther a slave, we'll give you what ever u want! Rottweiler: We already have what we want. Takota: Stop now or else! Rottweiler 1: HA look it's four eyes, I guess he wants to be in the same boat as these two, so who are you four eyes. Takota: My name is Takota, and I work as military and police for the PAW Patrol. Rottweiler 1: Oh really, ha Pups we have another one, weel I guess u know what we are going to do u. I recommend make it easy on yourself. Takota: You all have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against u in a court of law, do you understand these rights that are being told to u. All the Rottweilers laugh at Takota, then two of them walk up and walk circles around and mock him. Calling him four eyes and such, the hole time Takota is very calm and focused. Then one of the Rottweilers take Takotas glasses and break them, Takta does not even show one emotion. In response Takotta reaches down under his Bandanna and puts on another pare. Rottweiler 1: Oh really Mr. wise guy, well I guess were going to have to show you a lesson. All the Rottweilers start advancing towards Takota, but than all of a sudden they hear growling behind them. As they turned around the see a white albino German shepherd in a Red Cloak. Freezer: Leave My best friend alone!!!!!! Rottweiler 1: Oh, what are you going to do RUNT! Freezer: Distract you: Takota: Raw net! Rottweilers: Let us out of here! Takota: Sorry but that is the opposite of what we are going to do, now wait here until the Police arrive. Freezer cut Rocky down, I take care of Marshal. Freezer: Yes sir. Smoky: Takota! I'm so happy to see you!, It was awfull! Smoky runs up and hugs Takota, while still crying. Takota: Smoky what how did this happen? Smoky: Me, Rocky, and Marshal were going to get ice cream, after a hard days work. Afterwards we were leaving when they ambushed us, they hurt marshal and. Takota: It's ok Smoky, Come with me, I want to show you something. Both Smoky and Takota walk up to Marshal who has woken up. Marshal: What happened? Takota: you were attacked Marshal: What when? Takota: Here this will make you better. Takota pulls out a needle fillied with Gods Syrum and injects the medicine into Marshal Marshal: Wow I feel better already. Smoky: What was that stuff Takota? Takota: A type of medicine that can cure anything. Smoky: Wow! Rocky: Smoky I'm so glad your ok! Smoky! I'm glad your ok to! Takota: Rocky, Smoky after some treatment, Marshal is going to make a full recovery. Rocky: That's great, now we should all get back it's getting pretty late. Takota: Your right, you Pups should get some rest after what happened. Smoky: Um Takota, where did your friend go? Takota: Don't worry you see him again, but now lets head back. A while later all the pups return to The Lookout. Takota then gets Smoky Alone. Smoky: Thanks for helping us Takota, if it was not for you and Freezer we would of been goners. Takota: It was nothing Smoky, oh by the way I need you. Smoky: Need me, for what? Takota: Remember the T.I.C? Smoky: I sure do! Takota: Well I am calling you on your first mission. Smoky: Really, oh boy!, I can't wait to tell everybody! Takota: Smoky they can,t know it's top secret, Promise me you will not say anything. Smoky: Ok, I promise. The next Morning Ryder: Pups, where were you last night you had me worried. Marshal: Well Ryder we were attacked by some bullies. Chase: Bullies! where are they I'll, I"ll! Rocky: Calm down Chase, Takota showed up and helped us! Ryder: Takotas back, I swear that Pup just comes and goes. Takota: Your right Ryder, and once again I must go,but this time I need to take smoky with me. Rocky: Wait why do you need my brother? Takota: Well it is simple, if smoky is ever going to make a good police he needs sometraining outside out side of adventure bay, but just for a few days. Ryder: you do have a good point Takota. Chase I agree, he's making good progress with me, but it is fairly limited here at times for his training. Rocky: Well if it is ok with you then it's ok with me. Smoky: Oh Boy! thanks everyone! A few hours later Takota and Smoky head to the woods for the meeting Smoky: Why are we out here Takota? Takota: Smoky, we are going to be meeting with a friend of mine. This is also has to do for the mission you will helping with. Smoky: What is it? Takota: The T.I.C was attacked, there were many injured in the battle, and the friend we are meeting with is an ally of T.I.C who is planning to help us. Smoky: To help catch those who are responsible, and bring them to justice. Takota: Yes, I can see Chase has taught you well. Tanner: Takota! Takota: Hello Tanner. Tanner: I got in contact with Blackstar, and their is some good news and bad as well as some vital intel to strike back against The Peace Keepers. Plan of Action Takota and Tanner have intel for a possibly plan of action, but complications soon arise Takota: Hello, Takota and Smoky, this is my partner Christina, now I have some good news and some bad. Takota: What kind of Bad news we talkin? Tanner: The Peaces Keepers attacked one of our bases in New Zealand, taking Blackstars main air fleet out of commission, we have very limited Pup power due to the extensive repairs that are needed to the fleet. Christina: Blackstar also picked up a communication and found out that The Peace Keepers have a base in southern Australia and that they are planning to blow up Antartica. Takota: This wound make sense for their desire to recreate the world in their own image, but how are they planning to do this? Tanner: Nukes! Takota: Nukes, Wait they have nuclear weapons! Christina: Yes and from what we have Gathered they have over 600! Tanner: This is a disaster, over all they centuries how could have this have Happened! Takota: Wait how big is their base and where are the nukes Located? Christina: It is about 30 square miles in total, and if we are Correct they are located in the center. Takota: Well we would need a massive force to take them on but T.I.C and Trussia are on lock Down from the attack. Tanner: Well it's not any beter for us, Blackstar agents are spread thin, and since our air fleet was so heavely damaged we are at a crossroads. Takota: Wait their may be something we can do, it looks we may have to call in R.O.P.E for some additional backup. Glenn: were already here...... ( he walks out from the Shadows along with ten other agents while ten more zip line from the rafters above) Takaota: How did you locate us? Glenn: Recocnosence Operations and Puppy Espionage) That and duke Told us. Takota: Well glad you cold make. Shortly after R.O.P.E arrived Freezer and a Squadron gunships lands with 25,000 T.I.C operatives, ready to aveange their fallen Comrades. Freezer: Takota, the tide has changed, we are ready Takota: Excelent, now for the Plan! Tanner: Exactly what is our plan! Takota: It's simple, You and Christina will lead Duke to the Peace Keepers main frame where he will disarm the nukes. R.O.P.E you Pups will cause the inside destraction which will involve destroying T.P.K armory, then extract Tanner, Christina, and Duke. Me, Freezer, and Smoky will cause a Destraction outside. Once your objectives have been met, meet at the Shore and T.I.C. Gunships will take you to the Sky armada. Once this has happened Me, Smoky, and Freezer will plant a Nitrogen bomb, which will freeze the entire base leaving everything useless. Objectives Once in motion the Organizations and agents head from the woods to the beach where they load up with the Trussian 36th naval fleet, and head to Austraillia. A few hours later the Sub fleet arrives and the Organizations head off to their objectives. Team One: BlackStar agents: Tanner and Christina, R.O.P.E: Duke Objective, infiltrate the base and lead Duke to the main to deactivate the nukes. Team two: T.I.C agents Takota, Smoky, and Freezer Objective: Lead an offensive to cause a destraction for the others while causing as much Damage damage as Possible. Team three: R.O.P.E: Objective: Destroy the bases armory and main hanger then extract Tanner, Christina, and Duke at meeting point. Action Team one: As the Team one lands on shore they climb up a cliff and head up to an air duck. They drop in and climb through till they reach The Peace Keepers main frame computer. THey all drop in and take action. Tanner: I'll take out the guards, you get the door! Christina: I'll get the Door the room must be secure. Tanner and Christina drop down and engage in a fire fight with the guards with their silenced pistols, after winning they are able to lock the door making The Peace Keepers Main Frame secure. Duke: Well, time to go to work! (Duke heads over to the main frame and sets his gear and disarms all the nukes while then at the same times steals all their information and crashes their system.) Tanner: How long will it take you to get in Duke: I'm Down! Christina: Wow that onl took a few minutes! Duke I know that's not even my best time! . Tanner: Well then let's get going because those Peace Keepers want in and they look Mad! Several Guards break in, and Tanner opens fire on them. Tanner: Christina, you and Duke get back to the meeting point I'll catch up Now go! Team Two: Takota: Freezer you lead the T.I.C operative against the north door. Smoky your with me! Freezer: On it my friend. Men move out! Smoky: What will we be doing Takota? Takota: We will planting this small explosive, it is a nitrogen bomb. Once it goes off their entire base will freeze over. By the here you go. Smoky: Wait, your giving it to me. Takota: Yep, you want to be a T.I.C agent, then here some responsibility. Just have it in mind that small device can freeze 30 square miles. Smoky: I having mixed feelings right now. Takota: Well it happens. Freezer contacts Takota and Smoky giving them the clear to plant the nitrogen bomb. Smoky: Ho are we going to get into their base? Takota: We are going in through the sewer! Smoky: Excuse me? Takota: You heard me and you heard correct, it Is the only way to get in. We can't go through the front on the ground or in the sky we will be shot and cut down. So through into the Sewer we go! Smoky: Hopefully it will be better then it sounds. Takota: Actually it will be pretty awful, here put on this gas mask. With the level of toxins down there you will pass out in just in a few seconds. Smoky Have you done something like this before? Takota: Yep, best way for infiltration, and besides I done this so much I don't even need a gas mask anymore. Takota gets a call from Duke clarifying that the Nukes have been disarmed. After tracking a half mile Takota and Smoky enter up through a hatch through a bathroom. They go across the hall into a maitnence room. TAkota: Ok Smoky just press the button and throw it down the shaft, which should lead to the bases power plant. Smoky: Ok, just like that. Takota: Yep, now lets get out of her before if blows. Smoky: How are we going to get out of here, because I, am not going back through that sewer! Takota: Don't worry I have something better in store for out escape. Both Takota and Smoky Head out through a water duck that leads to the ocean. Team Three R.O.P.E agents head through The Peace Keepers western entrance while easily taking out guards due to the massive attack by T.I.C. R.O.P.E agents are easily able to just head in and head to The Peace Keepers armory due to the major loses on the other side of their base. THe R.O.P.E agents head in takeout 30 guards, put in 30 explosives and leave in 30 seconds. Afterwards they head back through the air duct while the explosives trigger a massive explosion destroying a quarter of the base. The Agents meet up with Tanner, Duke and Christina and they all head to the Meeting point. Justice has been served They are all greeted by Takota and Smoky, when a T.I.C Gunship lands they all board and head to Takotas Flag Ship. From the Ship they view The Peace Keepers base and then the nitrogen bomb goes off and the entire bases turns to ice and shatters like glass in less then a few seconds. All say out loud " Justice has been served!" all the agents look at each other and know it was a Job Well done. The agents from R.O.P.E and Blackstar head back to there bases leaving Takota and Smoky. The end results in Victory for the agencies and a new friendship and alliance between them. The Peace Keepers have been struck a major defeat, estimated 2 million lost for them, and now Blackstar has a edge as The Peace Keepers are on now the run for the time being. With their Nukes Destroyed and their base destroyed the tables have turned and the "Light Of Good" is shining over The Peace Keepers. Conclusion TAkota" Well smoky you have completed your first mission as a T.I.C agent. Smoky: That was Awesome, I can't believe how much I learned and Did! Takota: Well don't get to a happy we have another right away. Smoky: Awesome, another mission so fast, what will we be doing! Takota: Come with me and I will explain. Smoky: By the way what happened to Freezer? Takota: HE and his forces made it out, they are on the ship right now celebrating. Now come we have much to discuss about the next mission. Smoky: Oh boy! Both Takota and Smoky head down the hallway of the Flagship getting ready to help those in need once again. The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies